Electrical connectors used with electronic devices such as cellular telephone, radio and MP3 players are typically used for connecting the device to various types of peripheral equipment and accessories. However, water intrusion though these electrical connectors into the device is a major mechanical issue leading to field returns of these products. Prior art FIGS. 1 and 2, illustrate a side sectional view of standard electrical connector assembly 100 where a connector body 101 is used in connection with a housing 103. As best seen in FIG. 1, a dust cover or plug 104 is used to cover the opening in the housing 103 when not in use. A portion of the plug frictionally engages within the opening to prevent entry of dirt, dust, fluids or other airborne debris.
As seen in prior art FIG. 2, when a male connector 105 or other jack is used with the connector body 101, a gap 107 can be created between the body 101 and housing 103. Moreover a space 109 may also open between the connector body 101 and the plug 105. In the event the device were accidentally or intentionally submerged, this will directly expose any internal electronics 111 of the device so as to make the device inoperable.
Those skilled in the art will also recognize that many differing types of connectors have been used which attempt to prevent the entry of liquids into electronic devices. Prior art FIG. 3 illustrates a side sectional view of a connector assembly 200 and its association with the equipment housing. A connector body 201 is typically mounted within a housing 203. A plug or cover 205 is used to seal an aperture 207 between the connector body 201 and the housing 203. The connector body 201 is over-molded so as to create a seal 209 when the connector body is frictionally mounted within the housing 203. One problem associated with this type of configuration is that these types of over molded connectors are costly to manufacture. Moreover, although this over molding process prevents water from contacting internal components through the use of a seal 209, the over molded type of seal has a poor long term reliability especially when submerged in water or other fluids. If the electronic device is intentionally or accidentally submerged, water is likely to breach the seal 209 leading to an inoperative device.
Thus, the problem with many of the approaches used in the prior art is that the connector are not intended to be submerged. Additionally, without an accompanying jack or plug, the opening in the connector will not prevent water from directly entering the electronic device. Accordingly, the need exists to provide a connector which overcomes these shortcomings that will act to prevent the entry of water and other liquids when directly submerged.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.